


Trust Me

by Subdominate



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Kink Fic, Light Bondage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subdominate/pseuds/Subdominate
Summary: Jasper and Eva already have gotten close. But can they get closer and trust each other on a kinkier level?





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone done a kink fic yet…?
> 
> No? 
> 
> Well, I’ll do it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Alex and Josephine...I know you're going to find this eventually. So hopefully you two find entertainment out of this sin of your characters, whoops.

Trust, is what they had and what they relied on. Alongside reading, Jasper and Eva within their time together learned to trust each other between learning powers from each other and having her alongside his coterie. And well, after time together and especially the night after the labyrinth when she kissed him, the two finally weren’t afraid to be alone anymore.

Since that night, Jasper could not stop thinking about what happened when they got back to his place and read some of those books. They did in fact read some of those books, but she also lifted the ward from her, which let him touch her. Thank Caine for that gift, he would get so anxious every time he wanted to comfort her or even attempt making a move on her. But Jasper knew consent, he wasn’t an animal to that degree. He also knew how badly she wanted him to touch her as well, the look in her eyes was enough to see her desire. 

Once the ward was lifted, Jasper made his first move gently touching her arm and pressing his forehead against hers. Just that alone sparked the simple comfort he desired. After resting there for a minute he pulled away to look at her. Eva’s face was smiling at him as she let him continue, he smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips and trailed slowly down her jaw and down to her neck. His beast growled as he got to her main artery, lips gently grazed over and firmly pressing down on it.

Eva paused yet debated the simple yet dangerous move he just played “Jasper, if you...if you need to…” she trailed off, still half frozen.

“Oh! Shit, sorry I just-” he paused. ”Just old habits and all” If he could blush, he would. But muscle memory be damned, what he’d give to be able to drink her vitae again. 

The night ended up more and more intimate. While totally self conscience of his body, Eva didn’t care at all about his damages and scared looking skin. She seemed entranced by it, tracing her fingers across the roughest parts, kissing every inch of it. This also was reciprocated as Eva guided him to how she liked being handled as well, which shockingly was quite a bit rougher than he imagined. Not that he minded that. After this encounter, he learned how to be human again and Eva taught him how to properly blood bond that night. 

Air flowed through his lungs once more and he felt everything again and his heart was racing faster than he could ever remember it beating when previously alive. And he had a radiant woman underneath him for the first time in many years. He felt alive. Jasper took this moment in as long as he could, before his patience wore thin and his recently undead cock took over his thought process.

  
  


** *** **

After their first intimate encounter, Jasper tried his best not to make it obvious that he too got very lucky, the night Annabelle boasted about her _amazing _experience with her returning boyfriend, Mark. His reaction was genuine though, worrying about the future consequences of her actions. It was easier for him to not have her pry when she should be scolded for her risky behavior. And that was coming from the master of risky behavior. Less questions asked about him and Eva, the better as well. He didn’t want the whole coterie know, not yet. They already assumed too much for his own comfort. 

Tonight was a usual night for Jasper when not plagued by his chaotic coterie members. In his haven, reading while Eva curled up next to him on his lap as they read for a few hours in silent bliss. Their act from the other night still raced in his head and he smiled closing his book at the end of the chapter. 

Eva looked up at Jasper who just closed his book, she noticed he was smiling and she giggled at how pure and sweet he looked him that moment. She sat up and seated herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You’re rather happy today Jasper” she said while smiling at the Nosferatu who looked like he was in utter bliss once again for that moment. 

Jasper felt her shift his body on his and glanced at the beautiful Tremere on his lap who was smiling down at him. He laughed at her words. Well, it sounded more like a _growl _than a laugh, but that never phased her. 

“Yes, I in fact am...Can’t _possibly _imagine why” he said while grinning wider, running his tongue across a sharpened fang. “I had quite the marvelous time the other night, in fact,” he said while running a hand through her hair “I would love to have another, if that would be okay with you” 

Eva grinned wider at his actions, before that night he would have been a stuttering mess even trying to play it this smooth. His hand ran through her hair and she closed her eyes in response. Physical touch felt _so _nice to have again. She didn’t even feel like verbally responding to his question, but instead planted a gentle kiss on him and nipped his lip gently. That should be enough for him to know that was enough of yes, from her end. 

Another growling laugh came from his throat as she roughly kissed him. He responded back, kissing her just as hard and gripped his hands on her hips firmly, but not enough to bruise her. He knew what she could handle, which got him curious to wonder if she would be up for a past time of his. Jasper still had his equipment hidden away, but the question would be if _she _was okay with that. Pulling away from her he began to speak, nervously.

“Eva, I do...I do have one thing I would-” he took a breath “Would...like to try if you are, uhm alright with that. It’s just been a long time and I still have my things and I-” he stammered out which he suddenly was stopped by a white pale finger on his lips.

“Jasper, you don’t have to worry. There...isn’t much that could frighten me” Eva spoke with her finger pressed against his lips. “Honestly there have been a few things on my mind as well. There’s no need to worry” she reassured him.

Jasper looked at her, in a state of relief and took the finger pressed against his lips, gently kissing it and spoke once more as it was removed from his mouth. “I..I’m into light BDSM. Nothing...like super dangerous. Just enough for a safe thrill.” he said sheepishly. 

Eva laughed. Oh, that was all? Jasper, was really worrying over nothing. “Oh. That’s...no really issue with me. As long as you trust me with that level of things” she said smiling at the rather embarrassed Nos in front of her. She shifted herself of him and sat on the couch cushion next to him. She could see another wave of relief slowly was washing over his face.

Jasper stood up once Eva slid off his lap. “I’ll be back” he said as he walked into another room, retrieving items he hasn’t used in ages and came back into the other room. “It’s…not much. But I haven't worn this in some time” he said as he placed the items on the nearby coffee table. 

It really wasn’t a whole lot. But a leather collar and optional leash, as well as a body harness was placed on the table. He looked away from her and put his head in his hands mumbling an_ “oh god what am I doing” _quietly into them. 

Eva looked at the items and wasn’t exactly shocked at what she saw before her. She grabbed the black collar and looked at him. “Jasper, really, don’t be embarrassed. I’m sure you’d look _very _cute in this” she said gesturing to the collar in her hands as he looked up at her. She stood up and kissed him, then placed the collar around his neck. “You’re a very good boy, after all” she whispered into his ear and stepped back from him, waiting for a reaction. She had to show him what he was worrying about was nothing unfamiliar to her. 

Jasper felt her place the collar on him after a kiss, that he was not expecting from her. Let alone being called a _good boy _from her whispered so suggestively in his ear. Looking at her, now feet away from him he chuckled and licked his fangs. “Well, you know...the leash completes the look, as well as the harness” he said to her, giving her a quick wink. 

“Then, Mr. Heartwood, I would love to see the whole ensemble” Eva spoke as she grabbed the other items from the table, handing them to him. 

Jasper took the items and stared at them. _Was this really happening?_ Guess so. He quickly removed his clothing and placed the body harness on himself, straps adjusted accordingly and tightened ever so slightly, highlighting the parts of his body that Eva was staring at as soon as it was on. The leash was the last thing, which was the part of this that made him nervous. This would give her total control of him if she wished to do so. He stared at it for another second before clipping it to the attached collar. “That do you think?” he asked her. Jasper knew she was studying him ever so quietly.

Eva could not keep her eyes off of him, in full honesty. It was a look for him, that was for sure. But it _did _look really nice on his body. “You look divine, darling” Eva said as she glanced his body over. “Now, let’s take this to your room” she chuckled, grabbing the leash, guiding him to the familiar place they once were in nights ago. 

Once they reached his bed, she pushed him onto the mattress. “Now, we should think of a safe word, just in case it becomes...too much” she said while slowly removing her clothing. “Will..._fire_ be acceptable?” she said while smirking at the irony of that word. 

He rolled his eyes at her, knowing the reason she chose that word, his luck with fire has not been too great, that’d be a perfect stopping word. “Yeah, that will work. Now come over here _please_” 

Eva raised an eyebrow at his command and walked back over to the bed he was sitting on and grabbed the leash in her hands, straddling him. “How dare you command me like that, _Mr. Heartwood_” she said bringing the leash closer to her as she grazed her lips over him, licking the bottom lip as she did so. Eva had her control over him, ever so slightly. 

This action made Jasper go wild, but he respected her and listened to her response as she took control of him, making the leash handy. He was hoping to see this side of her. Eva was so reserved otherwise. This just made her more attractive in his eyes, having been dominated be such an ethereal being as Eva.

This exchange lead into them both bonding their blood and willing their vitae again to feel human, once more for such a short period of time. Eva flushed red looking at the man in front of her, but smiled once more feeling this feeling for the limited time she had in this form. 

Jasper on the other hand let out another growl from his throat. He was looking at the naked woman in front of him, blood flowing back to his very insistent cock, which wanted nothing more than to be inside of her again. But he knew this was not going to happen immediately, the game he was playing was tougher in his supernatural form as his beast was going wild. He didn’t know what was more annoying, the beast or his cock. But he let her come to him at her own pace. 

Eva smirked and grabbed the leash again, this time pulling him towards her. “Now, that is a sight I could look all night” she said while eyeing him as his body slowly pressed against hers, feeling the beads of sweat on her skin. Eva kissed him again roughly, curling her finger around the collar now, choking him lightly. He lightly gasped in response, and she loosened her grip again.

“_Why’d you stop?” _Jasper said breathy, craving just a little more asphyxiation from his partner.

Eva kissed him and pulled the collar again, this time slowly hovering her body over his member dipping her hips slightly on it teasing him. _“Who said I was done with you?” _she responded to his breathy words. This action made a louder snarl come from Jasper’s mouth. Eva slowly lowered herself onto him, deeper and deeper taking in his large cock for a second time in her unlife.

Jasper gasped as he was finally inside of her, hips jerking from the familiar warmth wrapped around him, slowly moving in her to match speed. “F-fuck…” He gripped his hands on her hips again applying hard pressure on them, which made her insides twitch at the action. Another chuckle left his lips. 

Once she fully took jasper inside of her, she shifted laying him down and took his wrists, pinning them down over his head. Eva heard him gasp again and whispered in his ear “You’re so beautiful Jasper, _really_” And started moving again slowly, teasing him until his body started jerking back at her movements, which she matched in time getting faster and faster. 

A moan from slipped out of Eva and into Jasper's ear, which made him thrust deeper and deeper into her until all he could hear was louder and louder moans. Which was music to him, evoking such a sound from her. “E-Eva I’m...I’m close” he grunted as his pace quickened faster. 

She didn’t even have time to respond. Her body clenched tighter around him coming hard on him, breath hitching at climax. Jasper followed shortly after releasing himself inside of her, grunting louder as he did so. Eva sat there for a second, breathing heavy, looking down at the smiling Jasper gazing into her eyes. She bent down to kiss him and slowly lifted herself from his body. 

This was not the night either of them had planned. But they both laid there as the effects of the vitae was wearing off, in each others arms. Eva clasped her hands around his, and smiled. “I told you, there was nothing to worry about. And you were a _very _good boy” she said as she placed another kiss on his body.

Jasper laughed and held her tighter as they drifted off to the slumber of unlife. He really didn’t have to worry about her judgments after all.

  
  



End file.
